


Imitador

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: ~Donde quedó aquel a quien tanto ame~🌼Inspirada en la canción "imitadora" de Romeo Santos
Relationships: Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> •Yu★Gi★Oh no me pertenece si no a Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> •Esta historia es 100% mía :3
> 
> •Pareja AtemxYugi Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping

Yugi alias _**"El ángel"**_ es un famoso cantante muy querido por sus fans, un joven de 22 años que empieza en el mundo de la música, prometido del famoso cantante Atem Halacki alias _**"Yami"**_ todo era normal hasta que luego de un viaje asía el país natal del famoso cantante cambia toda su vida. Lo primero que notaron sus fans fue el cambio de actitud y la voz más dura del cantante muchas hipótesis comenzaron a rodear al jóven cantante como:

_★ ¿Acaso tuvo problemas familiares?_

_★¿Su prometido lo amenazó?_

_★¿Será que los padres del cantante lo rechazaron por ser homosexual?_

O algunas hipótesis más locas que los fans más quebrados de mente dicen:

_★¿Acaso es un imitador?_

**-** **¿Que te paso Yugi? tú no eres así-** susurro el ojo carmín mirando a su compañero que solo sonreía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola me reporto con una nueva historia espero les guste sin más sean bienvenidos y bienvenidas a leer: Imitador


	2. Chapter 2

**-Yugi Mutou un honor tenerte aquí en mi programa y dime ¿qué tal estás?-** pregunto la mujer frente a mi mientras me sentaba junto a ella

 **-Muy** **bien Katy es un placer estar aquí contigo-** sonreí mirando a las personas en el público

 **-Y** **dinos Yugi ¿que fue lo que te inspiró a ser cantante?-** me quedé mudo unos minutos pero al final sonreí de nuevo

 **-Mi padre fue mi inspiración para ser cantante, todo se lo debo a él-** la mujer me miro con sus ojos cafés y luego miro al público

 **-Un** **dato muy conmovedor ¿no amigo?-** las personas asintieron sonriendo **-Yugi ya que estás aquí ¿por qué no cantas algo para nosotros?-** asenti y escuche los gritos de las chicas lo cual me hizo reír

Atem salió de entre las sombras junto con su guitarra las chicas y chicos que estaban sentados enloquecieron al verlo. Ambos nos miramos y me senté a su lado mientras el afinaba su guitarra. 

**-¿Listo?-** le pregunté

 **-Empieza** **cuando quieras** **aibou-** asenti y me aclare la voz

* * *

**-Me siento muy cansado-** me dijo sentandose en el sofá

Reí mirando a Atem quitarse la chaqueta y sus zapatos acostándose en el sofá, levanté los hombros y me acosté encima de el besandole la nariz.

 **-Yo también estoy** **cansado-** me recosté en su pecho

Lo escuché reir mientras acariciaba mi cabello esto era como estar en cielo, todo era paz para nosotros amaba estos momentos juntos sin que nadie venga a molestarnos.

 **-Oigan** **ustedes dejen de** **holgazanear** **-** dijo Joey entrando a la sala lanzandose en el otro sofá

 **-El burro hablando de** **orejas-** no pude evitar reír al escuchar el comentario de mi prometido

 **-Oye** **Yug-** mi mirada recallo en el rubio de ojos miel

 **-¿Que pasa Joey?-** le pregunté cerrando mis ojos por las caricias que Atem le daba a mi cabello

 **-¿Irás a visitarlos?-** Atem me miro acomodándose en el sofá aún conmigo encima

 **-¿A quienes aibou?-** su mirada carmín me examinó de pies a cabeza

 **-Tranquilo** **Joey solo está preguntando si visitaré a** **padre-** lo ví calmarse y suspiro tirándose al sofá de nuevo

 **-Tres** **semanas ¿cierto?-** asenti, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y mordió levemente mi cuello **-te voy a extrañar mucho mi amor-** susurro en mi oreja asiendome temblar

 **-Estoy** **aquí no hagan cochinadas-** ambos comenzamos a reír mirando a Joey que se fue a la cocina

Nos dimos un beso y nos abrazamos acostados en el sofá mañana sería un día pesado para ambos el tenía que ir viajar y yo también iría a Roma de gira. Luego volveríamos aquí para pasar unos días juntos y después tendría que irme a visitar a mi familia. La vida de un cantante no es nada fácil.

_**Continuará.....~🍂** _


End file.
